(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
A liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric fields, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
As one of the liquid crystal displays, a technology for implementing a display by forming a plurality of microcavities and filling liquid crystal in the microcavities has been developed. In a conventional liquid crystal display, two sheets of substrates are used, but in this technology, constituent elements are formed on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
In order to maintain the microcavities in the display device, a roof layer is formed. Such a roof layer may be continuously connected between neighboring microcavities and may form a partition in a region overlapping signal lines. The partition has a large width compared with the signal line such that an aperture ratio may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.